Konoha Kindergarten
by pinkviolin
Summary: DISCONTINUED Kayak gimana ya, kelakuan para chara Naruto waktu masih TK? Pasti kocak dan penuh kekonyolan yang disebabkan oleh kepolosan mereka! CHAPTER 3 FINALLY UPDATEEED!
1. Chapter 1

Konoha Kindergarten

Chapter 1

Pagi itu, di gerbang Konoha Kindergarten, atau TK Konoha, dalam bahasa Indonesianya, seorang anak laki-laki kecil berambut pirang menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya dengan semangat.

"Da-dah pappaaa, mamaa!!"

"Naruchan! Kamu ati-ati ya.. Jangan mau di jahatin, kalo mau makan jangan lupa cuci tangan, trus, yang paling penting.. jangan lupain papaaa!! Naruchaa.."

BLETAK!

"Apaan, sih? Anak cuma mau sekolah juga!" omel Kushina.

"Udah, ya, da-dah Naruchan!" kata Kushina lagi sambil menyeret Minato yang nggak mau lepas dari pager dan berjalan pulang.

"Da-daah!"

"Hahaha! Orang tua mu kocak, ya, Naruto!" kata Kiba yang meluncur turun dari perosotan sambil tertawa.

"Iih! Papa sama Mama kamu juga, kok! Nganterin aja pake bawa-bawa anjing banyak banget!" balas Naruto, yang kemudian ikut tertawa bersama Kiba.

"Eh, kita dulu-duluan lari ke kelas, yok!" usul Kiba.

"Ayooo!" teriak Naruto dan kemudian mereka berlari ke kelas. Naruto tidak melihat ke depan, tapi menoleh melihat Kiba di belakang, sampai...

BRUK!

"Aduh.. sakkiiitt!" ringis Naruto. Naruto menabrak seorang anak laki-laki berambut dan bermata hitam.

"Eh, aduh, maaf ya.. aku nggak sengaja" kata Naruto.

"Hn" jawab anak laki-laki itu.

"Loh.. Kok aku nggak pernah ngeliat kamu? Anak baru yaaa?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn"

Naruto bingung, dari tadi anak ini jawabnya cuma 'Hn' melulu. Kemudian, Naruto mengambil suatu keputusan.

"Ck..ck..ck.. Kamu kasian yah, padahal masih kecil.." ujar Naruto sok tua sambil mengelus-elus bahu si anak baru.

"???" si anak baru bingung.

Naruto meninggalkan si anak baru dengan memberikan tatapan sedih, dan berjalan ke depan kelas.

"TEMEN-TEMENN!!" Naruto teriak.

Shikamaru yang tadinya asik bengong ngeliat ke luar jendela, Chouji yang lagi makan dengan khidmatnya, Ino sama Sakura yang lagi main kuncir-kunciran, dan semua temennya yang tadi nggak merhatiin langsung memandang Naruto bingung.

"Ada apa, sih, Naruto?"

Naruto menarik bangku dari meja guru, dan naik ke atasnya.

"Mohon perhatiannya, ya, semuannyaa.. jadi,, Ehem!" Naruto berdeham sambil jinjit-jinjit di atas bangku, "di kelas kita, kelas Bunga Matahari ini, ada anak baru, lohh!!!"

"Hah? Yang bener? Yang mana? Yang itu? Yang mana, sih? Aduh.. aku gak keliatann", suara-suara gaduh mulai memenuhi ruang kelas Bunga Matahari.

"Hehe.." Naruto tersenyum. "Ini diaaa!!" Naruto mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke si anak baru, yang masih bingung celingukan gak tau apa-apa. "Tapii..."

"Ya ampun! Cakep banget! Cocok sama aku!!" Sakura dan Ino histeris bersamaan.

"Iih, Ino apaan sih, kamu.. aku duluan tauu!"

"Yeey.. aku lebih cepet satu detik ngomongnya!!" bantah Ino.

Yaelah.. kecil-kecil aja udah centil..

"Diaamm!" teriak Naruto. Sakura dan Ino langsung diem, tapi masih saling melotot-melototan tanpa suara.

"Lanjutin, yaa... Ehem! Tapi..," Naruto melanjutkan dengan ekspresi muka sok serius, "kalian jangan seneng dulu. Soalnya, dia ini.. Yah.. Dia ini sebenarnyaa.."

"Hah? Sebenarnya apa??" anak-anak kecil itu udah mulai cemas. Ada yang mikir kalo si anak baru sebenarnya adalah monster yang lagi nyamar buat nyari mangsa anak-anak kecil imut-imut tak berdosa,, dll.

"Dia ini sebenarnya... GAK BISA NGOMONG!!"

"APA?!"

"Iih!! Manna ekspressi nnyaa?? Ulang!!" perintah Naruto, ngikutin iklan.

"UUAPPPAAAHH????!!!!"

(keterangan: bagian muka anak-anak yang shock, di zoom, trus pake sound effect: JENG JENG!!!)

"Nah, gitu dong!" Naruto tersenyum puas.

Anak baru, yang otaknya baru selesai memproses berita tentang dirinya yang di ucapkan oleh Naruto, marah.

"Eh! Enak aja! Aku nggak bisu, tauu! Aku bisa ngomong, kok!" protes si anak baru.

"Lohh? Tapi, kok tadi kamu aku tanya diem aja? Cuma jawab 'Hn, hn' doang?"

"I..itu.." muka si anak baru mulai merah.

"IITUU??" anak-anak mulai koor.

"Ah! Nggak tau ah! Aku ngambek!!" kata si anak baru manyuunnn.

"Yaah..! Naruto, kan! Dia jadi ngambek tuh! Semua gara-gara kamu!!" omel Sakura, yang jelas-jelas ngebela si anak baru.

"Lahh? Kok aku yang salah??"

"Ya iyalah! Dia kan cakep!" kata Ino sambil nunjuk si anak baru, "orang cakep gak mungkin salah!"

Ermm,, kayaknya Ino sama Sakura dari kecil udah agak gak beres, deh, kalau menyangkut Sasuke..

"Emangnya Naruto-kun nggak cakep?!" tanpa sadar, Hinata teriak.

Anak-anak kecil jaman sekarang,, (geleng2 kepala)

Tiba-tiba Hinata sadar apa yang baru dia ucapin, mukanya langsung merah trus.. Bruk! Pingsan..

Hening. Semua mata tertuju ke Hinata.

Tiba-tiba, pintu kelas dibuka, wali kelas Bunga Matahari masuk.

"Maaf, saya telat.. Loh? Ada apaan, nih? Naru! Kamu ngapain naik-naik bangku? Waduh! Hinata-chan kok pingsan?? Kenapa nih?? Aduh??"

Chapter satu selesaaaiii!!

Haii! Saya pink-violin!!

Oh,iya, mungkin kalian pada bingung, siapa wali kelas Bunga Matahari.. Ini emang saya sengaja.. Jadi, para pe-review sekalian, Ehem! Ada yang mau jadi wali kelas bocah-bocah Konoha yang imut-imut ini???

Kalo mau, caranya...

Tebak umur sama jenis kelamin saya!!

Umur saya itu sekitar 11-16 tahun..

Trus, jawabannya dikirim bareng review yaa! Jangan lupa cantumin jenis kelamin kalian juga, biar saya gampang nulis fanficnya..

Nanti saya pilih, siapa yang akan jadi wali kelas Bunga Matahari!

Kalo mau jadi anak murid kindergartennya juga gapapa si,, tapi bilang mau di pasangin sama siapa ya..

Okok?? Trimakasiiih!


	2. Chapter 2

Haaiii!! Biola-pink di sini!!!

Ehmm, pertama-tama saya mau ngumumin jawaban yang bener,, jadi, saya itu cewe, trus umurnya 14 taun!

Inuzuka Ryoushin salah ngejawabnya, tapi karena saya anak yang baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung juga setia mengabdi pada tanah air dan bangsa(halah!).. saya tetep masukin di fic ini.. o,iya, nama kamu di sini jadi Ryoucchi, soalnya lebih cocok daripada Ryouchan (mnurut saya loo..) gapapa kan??

ngebales rview dulu yaa!

-Kaizo Eroji!! Trimakasih udah jadi yg ngereview pertama.. (sembah sujudd) btw, kamu beneran jadi tukang kebun loo,, hehehew

-Cantik-Chan : aduh, maaf! Neji sama Tenten adanya di SD, jadi nanti, waktu anak TK ke sana, bukan sekarang (maaf!). Trus nama kamu jadi ibu Kirei yaa (kalo gak salah, Kirei itu artinya cantik. Kalo saya salah, siapapun kasih tau yaa!)

-SKManiac-LuvsHao-sama: iya! Kamu udah dimasukin kok, sama Gaara, namanya Na-chan..

-Inuzuka Ryoushin: udah di atas kan??

-blueholic: anak SMP yang suka jailin anak TK kan? Namanya Dit-chan? Tenang.. hhe

-wanda(what.if.i.become.bad), khalisa(Shawn michaels), sama sasa(Shacool), makasih udah ngereview kawan2kuuu!! (walopun mesti saya paksa2 dulu.. hhew..) eh, nda, lo munculnya di chap 3 atau 4 aja yaa..wekekeke..

Eh, fic lain pada pake disclaimer yaa? Ikut aah..

Disclaimer: Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto, tapi Sasuke punya saya.. wakakakakak..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2

"Heli guk guk guk! Kemari guk guk guk! Ayo lari lari..!!" nyanyi seorang anak di depan kelas. Siapa? Pasti tau dong..

"Kibaa.. Emm,, bisa nggak nyanyi yang lain? Soalnya dari pertama masuk kamu nyanyinya itu mulu.. " kata bu Kirei dengan sabar dari balik piano.

"Gak boleh nyanyi heli guk guk?" tanya Kiba polos.

"Nggaak.."

Kiba mikir sebentar, trus mulai nyanyi lagi

"Akamaru, woof woof! Kemari, woof woof! Ayo loncat loncat..!!"

"Kiba, itu sama aja.." bu Kirei sighed.

"Beda, ibuuu!!" Ryoucchi, anak cewe imut-imut yang selalu sama Kiba protes. " Tadi kan Heli guk guk, sekarang Akamaru woof woof.. "

"Iya!" Kiba ngangguk-ngangguk. "Atau ibu mau nya doggy kaing kaing?" tanya Kiba lagi.

"Ya udahlah.." Bu Kirei nyerah

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pukul 11 siang, anak-anak TK udah boleh pulang

"Nah, anak-anak! Sekarang udah waktunya pulang! Hati-hati di jalan, yaa!" teriak Bu Kirei.

"Iyaa, ibuuu.. Da-dah!" jawab anak-anak serempak dan berjalan keluar kelas menuju gerbang di halaman depan.

Di halaman depan, anak-anak itu ketemu sama Paman Kaizo, sang tukang kebun yang lagi sibuk nyemprotin semak-semak pake parfum bi en bi kids wangi kiwi.

"Paman Kaizooo!" Hinata teriak kesenengan. Iya, Hinata memang paling deket sama paman Kaizo sang tukang kebun. Well, bukan cuma Hinata aja sih, tapi juga semuanya, soalnya paman Kaizo sayang banget sama anak-anak.

Syuuut.. plok!

Hinata loncat trus nemplok ke gendongan paman Kaizo.

"Wah, Hina-chan, anak-anak,, udah pada pulang ya?" tanya paman Kaizo ramah.

"Udah pamaan!" bales anak-anak ceria.

Tapi, tiba-tiba ada bayangan hitam besar melayang ke arah paman Kaizo. Apakah ituu?? Ya ampun!! Ternyata itu Chouji!! Tau-taunya Chouji jadi kepengen digendong juga!!

"Paman Kaizooo!!" Chouji teriak dan melayang mendekati paman Kaizo.

"Hina-chan! Lari, nak! Selamatkan dirimuu!"

Hinata buru-buru loncat turun menyelamatkan diri.

Dan Chouji pun semakin dekat.. semakin dekat.. Hinggaa..

Syuuut.. BBLLAAMMMMM!!!!!

Bumi gonjang-ganjing.. gludak gluduk gludak gluduk ..

"Paman Kaizooo! Jangan matii!" Ino histeris.

Tapi terlambat, paman Kaizo sudah berpulang ke rahmatuloh..

Eh, nggak ding! Paman Kaizo untungnya sempat dilarikan ke rumah sakit oleh Shizune yang kebetulan lewat dan menyaksikan kejadian itu. Hehehe..

Kemudian, setelah paman Kaizo dibawa kabur ke rumah sakit, dan Chouji sempet diinterogasi sama oom-oom Polisi, ditanyain gimana Chouji yang masih kecil bisa berniat ngebunuh orang, punya dendam apa sampe mau membunuh paman Kaizo.. de el el, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

Shikamaru bengong ngeliatin awan sementara Chouji diomelin.

"Chouji! Kamu, sih, paman Kaizo jadi gepeng gara-gara ketiban kamu!" Ryoucchi ngomel-ngomel.

"Udah, Ryoucchi, gak usah gitu.. aku ngeliatnya lucu, kok!" kata Kiba sambil ketawa.

Ryoucchi langsung diem sambil senyam senyum.

"Iya, lagipula paman Kaizo juga gapapa ini" Gaara nyambung.

"Gapapa? Tulang busuk paman Kaizo sampe retak trus harus onepam 3 bulan, tauu!" kata Naruto.

Naruto, yang bener itu tulang rusuk, bukan busuk,, trus opname, bukan onepam..

"Naru, Naru.. kalo Gaara bilang gapapa, ya gapapa!" kata Na-chan. Anak cewe yang di kuncir dua ini nengok ke Gaara, senyum. Gaara ikut senyum.

"Ehhh.. iya, deh.." Naruto milih diem untuk selanjutnya.

Oh, iya, ceritanya mereka semua (Naruto, Hinata, Sakura,, yah semuanya, males nulisnya.. hhe), kalo pulang selalu bareng-bareng, soalnya rumahnya deketan. Mereka juga nggak di jemput sama orangtua, karena pada sibuk semua. Kasiann..

Lalu secara misterius, sebuah suara menghampiri telinga mereka,

"Anak muudaaa.. uhuk uhuk!"

Mereka semua menoleh ke arah asal suara, dan mendapati seorang kakek-kakek berambut putih.

"Kakek tuuaaa.." bales mereka.

"Waduh!! Culangung, yah, kalian kecil-kecil!!"

"Hah? Culangung? Apaan tuh, kek?" Sasuke tumben ngomong.

Bagi yang nggak tau, culangung itu kata temen saya, Aji, (kalo gak salah) artinya kurang ajar dan dalam bahasa Sunda. Hehew..

"Sudahlah.. Itu tak penting. Sayah cuma mau minta tolong, anterin sayah ke Konoha Junior High.. Sayah mauh jenguk cucu.. uhuk uhuk!" si kakek batuk lagi. Anak-anak kecil itu jadi kasian.

"Ya udah, kek.. Kita anterin.." kata Sakura mewakili temen-temennya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Di Konoha Junior High School…sekarang lagi istirahat pertama..

"Dit-chan! Duit apaan tuh?" tanya Kakashi pada cewek yang lagi duduk di atas meja guru sambil ngitung uang.

"Hng? Oooh.. biasa! Duit hasil malak!" kata Dit-chan, kipas-kipas pake duit.

"Ya ampun! Jadi bener, lo berhasil malak dari geng Akatsuki?!" Anko membelalak nggak percaya.

"Eng.. Ya enggak lah! Akatsuki kan sereem.. Gue malaknya dari dompet gue!"

"Yeee!! Di mana malaknya?!" Anko lalu melihat ke luar jendela, ke bawah, arah lapangan basket.

"Dit-chan, Kakashi! Liat tuh! Ada kakek-kakek sama anak-anak TK di bawah!"

"Mana, mana??" Dit-chan langsung napsu begitu denger 'anak TK'. Dia memang hobi ngejailin anak TK.

"Hah?! Itu kan kakek gue, kakek Jiraiya bin sinto gendeng! Ngapain di mari? Sama anak TK lagi??" Kakashi bingung.

Dit-chan, Kakashi, dan Anko turun ke lantai 1, dan berlari sampai ke tengah lapangan basket, yang di sana duduk lesehan dengan cerianya serombongan anak TK sama kakek-kakek di atas tiker bunga-bunga sambil makan onigiri. Udah kayak orang piknik aja..

Jiraiya malah ngeluarin kamera trus jeprat-jepret moto sekeliling..

"Oi! Oi! Cewe.. Suit suit! Pose dong!" si Jiraiya moto-moto Kurenai. Batuknya langsung hilang gara-gara ngeliat cewe.

"Heh! Kakek! Sadar dong! Pedopil tau namanya, kalo kakek-kakek sama anak SMP!!" Asuma teriak-teriak sampe muncrat.

"swt.. Kakashi, kakek lo malu-maluin banget.." kata Dit-chan, takjub.

"Urggh! Kakek!!!" Kakashi meledak.

"Cucukuh!!" Jiraiya berlari menyongsong Kakashi.

"Ngapain kakek ke sini??!! Malu-maluin aja!!!!"

Kakashi ngomel nyembur-nyembur.

"Yahh, si Kakashi ngomelin kakeknya.. Kita ngapain, Dit-chan? Masa cuma nonton doang? Gak seruu.." Anko bosen. Tapi, ternyata Dit-chan udah nggak ada di sampingnya. Dia udah mengendap-endap di belakang rombongan anak TK.

Dit-chan: towel Naruto

Naruto:clingak-clinguk. Ngerasa kalo yang nowel itu Sasuke. "Knapa, Sasuke?"

Sasuke: "Hah? Apa?"

Naruto: "Tadi kamu nowel aku kan? Ada apa?"

Sasuke: "Ng? Aku nggak nowel kamu ko!"

Naruto: "Iikh! Jelas-jelas tadi kamu nowel aku kok!"

Sasuke: "Nggaaaakkk!!!"

Naruto: "Iyaaaa!!!!"

Sasuke&Naruto:berantem sampe nangis-nangisan berdua

Dit-chan: ngikik-ngikik penuh kemenangan

Kemudian Dit-chan memandang Anko penuh arti. Sebagai solmet (soulmate.. ) dalam dunia jail-menjaili, Anko ngerti, dia bergerak ke arah Gaara yang lagi megangin boneka Teddy nya.

Anko:nunjuk ke seberang. "Wah, ada Tinky-Winky lagi main kamekameha sama Po!"

Gaara:nengok, boneka Teddy nya jatoh.

Anko: langsung ngambil boneka Teddy Gaara trus diumpetin di antara snack nya Chouji

Chouji: ngambil snack baru, merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh di dalem mulut, tapi tetep dimakan

Na-chan:merasa kenal sama apa yang dimakan Chouji, ngasih tau Gaara

Gaara:ngeliat benda yang dimakan Chouji. Shock!! Boneka Teddy nya udah separo tercerna sama Chouji. Nangis guling-guling

Anko: tertawa penuh kemenangan dengan biadabnya. "WAHHHAHHHHAHHHHAAA!!!"

Shino (baru muncul karena baru inget.. hhe): _ngelepasin laler, nyuruh masuk ke mulut Anko_

Laler: '_nguingg..nguingg.._' terbang

Anko: "WAHHAHAAHHHAAA---glek!!!!"

Pesan moral: kalo diare, minum oralit, jangan minum insto. (iya, saya tau, ini gak nyambung..)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx chap2 selesaaaiii!

Aduh! Saya minta maaf, buat OC, cuma bisa nampilin dikit.. (maapmaapmaap)

Kaizo Eroji, maaf nasibmu jadi begitu..

Trus.. bentar dulu, yah, saya manggil Romi Rafael dulu..

Romi Rafael: Dengarkan sugesti saya,, jika anda sekalian sudah selesai membaca, maka review lah.. Ingat, revieeww.. Sekali lagi, review.. okok? Reevieeewww,,

Bubbaiihh!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3 : bertualang di RS Konoha!

Hola! Saya pink-violin!!!

Makasih banyak buat yang ngebaca dan ngereview, sama ada juga yang udah jadiin fanfic ini fave.story sama fave.author ..

SKManiac-LuvsHao-sama

Kaizo Eroji

Inuzuka Ryoushin

dcnrfan

MzMoony

kallen-valentine

funsasaji1,,

Terimakasihhhhh banget banget banget banget!!!

Oh iya, kan Inuzuka Ryoushin nanya, High School itu bukannya umurnya 15-an gitu? Tapi, yang di chap 2 kmaren kan Junior high School.. kalo Junior High School itu SMP (12-14 tahun), trus Senior High School itu SMA.. okok? Hoho XD

Sekali lagi,,

Terimakasihhhhh!!!!

Hyahahahaha!!

Well, kita mulai aja chappie 3 nya..

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Kalo Naruto punya saya, Sasuke Sakura, Naruto Hinata, Shikamaru Temari, Neji TenTen, Sai Ino udah pacaran dari kapan tau.. XD

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3 : bertualang di RS Konoha!!

"ibuu,, paman Kaizo dirawat di lantai berapa siiih?" tanya Naruto sambil menarik-narik lengan baju bu Kirei.

Saat ini, anak-anak Konoha Kindergarten sedang di dalam lift RS Konoha. Mereka berniat untuk menjenguk paman Kaizo Eroji, tukang kebun Kindergarten mereka yang bernasib tragis, yang hampir mati gara-gara ketiban Chouji.

"Hmm? Kayaknya sih di lantai tiga..." jawab bu Kirei. Langsung aja, semua anak TK yang tadinya berdiri manis, berebutan mau mencet tombol lift.

"Aku mau menceettt!!!"

"Nggaak! Akuuuu!!"

"Apaan, siiih? Aku ajaaa!!!"

"Aku juga mauuu!!"

"Boneka Teddy ku juga mau mencet tauu!!"

"Aaaahh!! Jangan dorong!!"

"Huweeee... kakiku diinjekk.."

"Aduuhh! Rambutku jangan ditarikk!"

"Hwaaaaaa!!! Mamaaa!!!!!"

(A/N. Waktu masih kecil, kalian pasti pernah kan pengen banget mencet tombol lift?? Saya aja sampe sekarang masih kok.. hhee)

Finally, setelah berantem cukup lama, dan berkat entah tangan siapa yang berhasil mencet, mereka sampai di lantai 3.

"Kak sustel, kak sustel, paman Kaizo di kamal belapa syi??" tanya Sasuke sama suster yang lewat.

(A/N: Sasuke itu cadel loo! Makanya di chap 1 dia nggak mau banyak ngomong biar nggak ketauan cadel hohoho... X3 )

"Paman Kaizo? Kaizo Eroji? Kalo gak salah dia ada di kamar 302. Kenapa? Ade-ade mau jenguk yaa?" tanya kak suster ramah.

"Iyaaaa!! Eh, kalo gitu, siapa yang duluan nemuin kamar paman Kaizo, menang!!" teriak Kiba.

"Yaaaayy!!"

Anak-anak TK Konoha berlarian penuh semangat mencari kamar tukang kebun kesayangan mereka itu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sementara itu, di kamar 302..

Paman Kaizo yang hampir sembuh sedang menikmati kesendiriannya sambil memakan puding tempe (???) kesukaannya .

"Haahh.. di rumah sakit itu ternyata lumayan yaa.. tenang.." Paman Kaizo menghela napasnya damai, dan kembali menyuap puding tempe nya dengan sendok bergambar Ariel the little mermaid favoritnya.

"Nggak pernah berisik, selalu tena----"

"PAMAN KAIZOOOO!!!! PAMAAANN!! AKU KANGEEEENNNNN!!"

GLEK!!

Karena kaget, paman Kaizo keselek sendok Ariel the little mermaid nya!

"Gyaaaa! Paman Kaizo keselek gak bisa napas! Mukanya biruuuu!!!" Ino lagi-lagi histeris.

Paman Kaizo pun langsung dipindahkan ke kamar mayat, eh salah, dipindahkan ke UKD, Unit Keselek Darurat...

Lalu, oom-oom Polisi yang kemarin menginterogasi Chouji juga datang lagi.

"Vhenar, ini vhukan fercovhaan femvhunuhhan??" selidik oom polisi dengan suaranya yang mirip-mirip kakek Rhoma.

(Bagi yang nggak ngerti, terjemahannya : Benar, ini bukan percobaan pembunuhan??)

"Bu, bukan kok pak!! Em.. mu.. mungkinn.." bu Kirei keringat dingin.

"Affa makhsut andza dzengan mungkhiinn??" (terjemahan : Apa maksud anda dengan mungkiin??)

"Ma.. makhsut zaya.." bu Kirei ketularan, nggak menyadari bahwa anak-anak didiknya udah menghilang entah kemana..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ternyata, sementara bu Kirei ditanya-tanyain sama oom polisi, anak-anak itu malah bertualang menjelajahi RS Konoha.

"Eh! Liat deh! Itu bacaannya apa ya??" Na-chan menunjuk plang yang terpampang di pintu di hadapan mereka.

Gaara berusaha baca. "kaa... kamarr.. maaa..mayy.."

"May a.. apa, Gaara?" tanya Hinata.

"Nggak tau, aku nggak tau yang abis may.."

"OOOH!!" Ino teriak sambil menepukkan tangannya, "aku tau!!"

"Emangnya apa, Ino-chan?" Ryoucchi yang daritadi ngeliatin Kiba nimbrung.

"Itu pasti kamar may...in ! kamar main! Pasti di dalemnya banyak mainaan!"

Ino-chan, itu sebenarnya kamar mayat, bukan kamar main..

"Waah!! Ayo masuuk!!" Naruto langsung lari ke dalam kamar yang disangka mereka kamar main itu.

"Tunggu Naru! Eh, kok gelap? Bau lagi.. wleekhh.." kata Shikamaru setelah berada di dalam.

"Nggak pa-pa kali, Shikamalu!" teriak Sasuke yang berada di ujung kamar, "di sini benelan ada mainan! Tapi boneka semua.. Udah lusak lagi.."

"Boneka? Mana? Aku suka boneka!" Gaara kesenengan. Dia lalu mendekati tempat tidur di sebelahnya, "ah, iya! Beneran boneka!! Tapi emang rusak sih.. Yang ini matanya sebelah copot.."

Slep!

"Kamu ngapain Gaara?" Na-chan mengamati yang sedang dilakukan Gaara.

"Masangin matanya lagi! Kan kasian, copot gitu.."

"Eh! Liat deh! Boneka aku nggak punya tangan loo!" sahut Naruto dari pojok ruangan dengan bangga.

"Yaah, payah! Boneka aku nggak punya kepala!!" teriak Sakura.

"Boneka aku malah cuma kepalanya doang!" Ino nggak mau kalah.

Begitulah.. tanpa mengetahui apa sebenarnya 'boneka' itu, mereka bermain dengan riang gembira.

Mayat-mayat yang mereka anggap boneka itu mulai terganggu dengan celoteh riang anak-anak TK.

"Aarggghh.. uurrrhh.."

"Su.. suara apa, tuh?" tanya Hinata.

"Mana? Eh iya! Dengerin deh! Bonekanya nyanyi, ya? Wah hebat!" Anak-anak itu tambah seneng, dan otomatis jadi tambah berisik.

"Uaarrggghh.. Graaaarr.."

"Tapi nyanyi nya jelek! Diem aja deh!" Ryoucchi menimpuk 'boneka' tanpa kaki nya dengan botol air minum.

"Iya! Jelek suaranya! Nggak seru ah!" Naruto manyun.

"Kita keluar aja yuk!! Eh, apaan sih bonekanya, diem dong!" Sakura ngomel.

"Tau nih!! Diem ngak??!!" Chouji ngancem mau niban pake badannya.

"rrr.." Mayat-mayat hidup itu malah jadi takut sama anak-anak TK.

"Wah, beneran diem! Bagus bagus!" Kiba ngelus-ngelus 'boneka' nya.

Akhirnya, karena udah bosen, mereka keluar dari kamar 'main', dan mendapati Bu Kirei yang lagi celingukan mencari mereka.

"Ibuuu!!!" panggil Naruto.

"Ya ampun, anak-anak! Kalian kemana aja??" Bu kirei berlari menghampiri dengan wajah cemas.

"Abis dali kamal belmain buu!" jawab Sasuke.

"Iya! Di sana banyak boneka nya lo!! Bisa nyanyi lagi!"

"Hah?" Bu Kirei bingung.

"Tapi nyanyinya jelek!"

"Kalian ngomong apa si? Ibu nggak ngerti.. ya udah, kita pulang aja yuk!" ajak bu Kirei.

"Iyyaaaaaaaa!!!" jawab anak-anak itu serempak.

Maka, wali kelas dan anak-anak murid itu pun meninggalkan RS Konoha dengan gembira. Meninggalkan paman Kaizo yang harus mengalami sakaratul maut untuk yang kedua kalinya karena mereka, dan mayat-mayat hidup yang depresi..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxChap 3 selesaaiiiii!!!!

Hai hai hai hai haii!! Agak aneh ya? Sorii..

Maaf ya, Dit-chan nggak muncul, soalnya saya nggak tau mau masukin di mana di chap ini.. Maaafffff!!! Tapi mungkin di chapter selanjutnya ada x)

Kaizo Eroji... maaaffffff banget! Otak saya emang rada-rada, jadi maaffff!! Kamu harus sengsara mulu.. wekekeke..

Trus, MzMoony, karena waktu kuisnya udah abis, jadi nggak bisa.. Maafmaafmaafmaafmaaf..

Hmm,, oh iya! Buat iklan review kali ini saya udah nyiapin… oom preman dari terminal!!

Ayo, oom preman! Mulai!

Oom preman : Iye, iye.. gue mulai! HEH! YANG PADA BACA! REVIEW KAGAK LO!!! AWAS LO KALO GAK REVIEW!! BAYAR LIMA PULUH REBU!!!

pink-violin : bagus, bagus! Makasih banyak ya, oom preman! (balik badan, mau kabur)

Oom preman : HOII ! MAU KE MANE LO?? SINI BAYAR GUE DULU!! SERATUS REBU!!

pink-violin : ma..maaf oom, saya gak bawa duiit..

Oom preman : GAK MAU TAU!! ATO SINIIN LAPTOP LO!!

pink-violin : yah, oom..jangan.. pliiss...

Oom preman : plas plis plas pliss !! BACOT LO!!

Tiba-tiba, ada Sasuke yang lagi maen skuter lewat

Sasuke : pidi pidi pidi pidi pidi poo.. tet tet.. (nyanyi-nyanyi kayak Po kalo lagi maen skuter)

pink-violin : Sas-cakeees!! Tolong chidori in dia!! (nunjuk oom preman)

Sasuke : hah? Tapi aku kan masih TK, belom belajal jutsu-jutsu kayak gitu..

pink-violin : udaah! Coba aja dulu!! Pliiisss!! Gyaa! Adaptor guw jangan di ambil!!

Oom preman : sukurin lo! Makanya, jangan nyuruh gue kalo gak punya duit!!

pink-violin : Waaa! Sas-cakees! Tolonnngggg!!

Sasuke : ya udah deh.. (beringsut ke samping oom preman yang lagi tarik-tarikan adaptor sama author) CHIDOLIII !!!

pink-violin : ...? Chidoli???

Oom preman : Gwahahahahaha! Chidoli! Apaan tuh! Gatel aja nggak!!

Sasuke : Huk huk.. oom pleman ja'at.. aku diledekin.. Hiks hiks hiks..

Oom preman : (ngeliat Sasuke mewek-mewek, jadi tersentuh)

pink-violin : kesempatan baguss! Kabuuurrr!!! (ngibrit sambil gendong laptop)

Sasuke : pidi pidi pidi pidi pidi poo.. (lanjut maen skuter, nangis nya cuma akting)

Oom preman : anjrit !! gue ketipuuuu!!

pink-violin : (sambil ngumpet di balik wc umum) gyahahahaha!! Dia ketipu !! Eh, satu lagi tambahan, kalo ngereview, tolong pake bahasa nya kakek Rhoma ya!! Kalo nggak mau juga gapapa si.. Zhaya zhangat vherterimhakhashii zhevhelumnyaa.. Therimhakashii...

Oom preman : Wah! Di situ lo ternyata!! SINI LOOO!!!

pink-violin : Gyyaaaa!!!!

Oom preman : SINI LOO!!! DASAR ----piip !!!

Pesan moral .. jangan sekali kali menyuruh preman untuk mengiklankan review anda. Jangan Pernah!!

P.S karena saya lagi sibuk dikejar-kejar preman, maaf ya kalo nanti ngupdate nya lama!! Hehehe..

Jangan lupa review! Hohohoho!!

Ciaoo!!!

pink-violin


End file.
